It is essential that, when optical fibers are to be optically coupled in a connect-disconnect mechanism, the mating ends of the fibers be optically finished to preclude or, at least, to minimize losses in transmission through reflection or scattering of the transmitted signals at their end faces. There are many well known methods for providing an adequately finished fiber optic end, including proper cleavage of glass fiber, and polishing of the fiber ends when encapsulated or otherwise held within an optical fiber ferrule. While successful to a greater or lesser extent, improvements are still needed, especially where it is necessary to mass produce optically polished fiber ends by use of relatively unskilled labor. When, more than one optical fiber is to be mounted in a connector, further problems arise if the fibers are not to be twisted or broken as would occur in the threaded construction of above-identified U.S. Pat. No. 4,330,965 issued May 25, 1982.